


Snotty little brat

by PHATcoochiecoupon69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gross, M/M, Sneezing, Snot, Threesome, cum, nose, nose fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69
Summary: George is being a bad boy- and snotty little boys get fucked in their tight snot lockers
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 68





	Snotty little brat

“Your such a pig”

Sapnap looked up from his spot watching TV- sure; maybe he was a little messy- but he was eating hot wings! Its expected really

“Excuse me?” Sapnap asked with a raised brow- giving George the chance to fix his word choice

“You heard me- you eat like a pig! You might as well start oinking and squealing; it’s gross!”

Sapnap flushed at the criticisms- finding his feelings slightly hurt from George’s words “..sorry” he mumbled quietly 

Just then dream walking into the room, holding drinks for the trio “I got us soda- Sapnap I got your fav-“ he went quiet, a soft hushed tone in his voice suddenly “what’s wrong baby?” He asked, approaching Sapnap quickly as George rolled his eyes- kicking his feet from his spot on the counter nearby

“George said im a pig” Sapnap whined with big puppy dog eyes- he wasn’t that hurt; but he did want to see that brat get punished 

Dream turned to George “is this true?”

George flipped him off and stuck his tongue out “he’s stupid but not that stupid- control your pet; he’s acting gross”

Dream felt a small big of anger rise in his chest “so you wanna play it like this, huh? Have I spoiled you too much? Punishing you ever day and still your mean to poor sappy” he moved over to George and grabbed the collar he had around his neck at all times- red leather engraved with dreams name. “Go get the nose hook- and the largest dildo we have. I’ll teach you some manners”

Meanwhile, dream smiled at Sapnap “I’m sorry baby- how about you use your little vibrator to cum into a shot glass, hm? I’ll massage your cute little prostate until the cup is full~ I know how much you like daddy touching you there” 

Sapnap flushed and swallowed “y-yeah” he agreed shyly- him and George moving to her supplies before heading back to dream

“George- on your knees; sap- spread your legs and lay on the couch- ass up” he moved to attach the nose hook to George first- securing it before giving it a yank “*I’ll show you what a pig looks like*” he growled, pressing a remote in his hand to turn on the dildo George had in his ass; making him immediately moan.

“Shameless slut- so turned of by being treated like a animal- master will take care of those filthy needs of yours” dream moved to Sapnap and began to prep him, slowly sliding two fingers into his hole and rubbing at his prostate 

“*d-daddy! Daddy! I’m gonna cum- p-please let m-“ Dream shushed him “in the glass baby- cum in the glass” Sapnap came with a shout- shivering apart in dreams hands as dream pet his thighs with a purr “good boy” he complimented a moment later

“Now my little piglet- gets get you your punishment” George was now leaking onto the floor in puddles- whining and grinding up into the air as dream roughly grabbed his hair, exposing his nostrils as he took out his dick, smearing it across George’s face before taking out a empty syringe “oink, pig!” He commanded, filling the syringe with sapnaps cum before injecting it into George’s left nostril with a giggle; this action made George cum in his pants as dream moved to press the head of his cock into George’s free nostril- fucking into it slowly “taking your nose virginity? Fucking slut-“ George sneezed; spasming around dreams cock as dream growled- cumming deep into his nose as George struggled to breathe “*not so high and mighty now, are you pig slut? That’s what I thought” George simply responded with a oink.


End file.
